The Hills Have Eyes The Beginning II Uncut
by MasterOfHorror
Summary: Witness the Birth of Fear! Hades, the new leader of the mutants in the hills, must learn to accept his origin and fight for his family. Caution Extreme violence, eccesive gore and nudity! Please R


**Note: **I really is interrested in the character Hades from The Hills Have Eyes II, so i brought up his origin story, enjoy!

**Copyright: **None of the characters belong to me (unfortunatly), all belongs to FoxAtomic**  
**

**1966**; it was a cold night in whole of Mexico, the stars wasn't on the heaven wall. Beyond a hill outside New Mexico a woman, Hera, was standing, staring at the star less heaven. She was not pretty, she was 28 years old and had a big bold on the side of her blood red eye. Her clothes looked like old burnt dress of dirt. The sand was pushed away by a big foot. A man in the dark approached her, Jackie. He had bandage all over his head and was 39 years old. He touched her shoulder and said, "Hera, it is late, even us "mutants" have to sleep". But Hera just put her head down and looked at her pregnant stomach, she touched it gently. Jackie looked at her hands, "That's it, you're worried about the baby, isn't you"? Hera nodded slowly, " I don't know if I'm going to survive three more months". Jackie looked at the stars, "Don't let the cancer push you around, you hear that Hera"! Hera shed a tear, "I'm afraid that the other mutants will begin to beat up my little baby when I'm… dead". Jackie looked at her face and touched it, he got close to her and said "But I'm going to watch over him, he isn't going to be pushed around". Hera looked at his hidden eyes, "I really do hope so"! Jackie kissed her at the cheek, "Trust me". The he and Hera began to walk, walk towards the door to a poor built wooden house.

Hera woke up, the sun shined right at her disfigured face. The she heard steps coming towards the door, a hand grabbed the doorknob, but the door was closed so that the man couldn't get through. She thought it was someone of her friends. But suddenly a well-built hand crashed through the glass window. Then a soldier, Gore, comes in through the window with a Browning Auto-5 shotgun wearing a gasmask. "We have someone here, a woman of some kind. Very disfigured, waiting orders"! Hera showed her stomach, "Please, don't kill me, I'm pregnant"! Gore looked at her, first with despise then with pity. "The woman is pregnant, and it looks like it is final months". Then he looks at a key on a desk beside Hera, he took them and unlocked the door. Another soldier, Timothy, stepped in, also in a gasmask. "Don't kill her, she seems innocent, and besides, she's pregnant. Take her to the tent". Timothy walked out of the house. Gore took out a bag of the bag, he quickly placed it on Hera's head.

She woke up in a fine looking tent, with a doctor, John, who wasn't a mutant from the hills. He was writing something. With a sickly disturbing voice she asked, "Where am I"? The doctor was surprised to see Hera was awake, he looked panicked with wide open eyes. "Take it easy, just take it easy. I'm here to help"! Then he rushed out. Hera realized that she was wearing a pregnant suit, then pain stroke her belly. She crouches to the floor and yelled, "HELP ME"! Then blood squirt out of her mouth, first water gushed out of her cunt, then dark red blood. She continued to scream for help. Gore and John entered and saw Hera on the floor bleeding out on every opening she have. "What the fuck is happening"! Blood reached the foot of the soldiers. Hera was just lying on the floor crying and bleeding.

Hera was lying on a surgeon bed. She was not awake, John was going to operate her stomach open and look what Hera's problem was. He washed his hands carefully and put on gloves. He took a rusty operating knife and walked towards Hera. He took a deep breath and aimed the knife at her stomach. He began to cut her, blood squirt out, but John tried to stop it with toilet papers. He cut it deeper and deeper, the blood was flowing out. He then cut out a piece of her stomach as he cut deeper and deeper. Then he took that piece out that you can see the intestines and womb where the baby is. But then he shocked, he saw the baby sticking out of the mother womb. "Oh my god"! Then suddenly Hera waked up, she saw what the man was doing and felt the horrific pain. She began to kick him, "SOMEBODY HELP ME HERE"!? He tried to hold her of as the blood was poring out of her stomach. The whole room was stained with Hera's blood. Gore and Timothy ran inside, they saw Hera screaming and puking blood out of her mouth. Gore shot Hera with his shotgun, the head flew of, the remains fell to the ground. All of the men looked at each other, a deep silence struck the room. But then, a baby's scream shattered the silence, the men looked at the baby creature coming out of Hera's stomach. Full with blood and intestines of his mother, but he was as disfigured as his mother. John walked closely to Hera's scattered body. He looked at the baby with disgust, he takes the baby with the gloves. The tries to take away all of the gore on the baby, but it's too much. Another soldier, Mac, runs to the three men. "Sergeant, the mutants… there where some that where hiding… they're attacking us"! Then a spear pierces Mac's stomach, the blood flows down. Gore gets out of the tent, he sees a little army of mutants waiting outside. They all attack him, slits his throat and eat his face. But Gore was still living, tries to hold back the intestines, but they fall down eventually. He collapses to the ground. Timothy knows he has no chance to win, he takes Gore's shotgun and shoots himself. The mutant leader, Rhino, stepps in the tent, hearing a baby's cry, he looks at John. He takes John around his neck and lifts him up, the breaks his neck. Rhino looks at the baby, feeling fear passing by, knowing that he have… Witnessed the Birth of Fear, Hades!


End file.
